<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night by RaoDaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267856">One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoDaos/pseuds/RaoDaos'>RaoDaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoDaos/pseuds/RaoDaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil self indulgent scene following episode 124. *spoilers*</p>
<p>Starts off with some angst, but as is my way, dissolves into fluff by the end because I can't help myself and that's just what I want for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Voomp...voomp...voomp…voomp</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure why, but Beau always closed her eyes whenever they teleported anywhere, a small way to brace herself in case anything went wrong. Her anxiety for this particular teleportation circle was heightened, and even when she felt herself land at a destination, she continued to keep her eyes squeezed shut, unable to allow herself to believe it worked. It wasn’t until she felt the light graze of a few fingers on the back of her clenched fist that she managed to peak one eye open, glancing down towards the touch. She felt some of her anxiety melt away when she was met with the sight of a large, pale hand brush itself against hers once more; this time, she relaxed her fist, extending her own finger towards Yasha’s smiling slightly when the aasimar immediately intertwined their fingers, holding her hand firm. </p>
<p>Beau finally looked up, releasing a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding when her eyes met the multicolored ones above her as they stood in the teleportation circle in Yussa’s tower. As Beau looked at Yasha, neither saying a word, she felt a different kind of anxiety build in her chest; it began to swell and expand quickly. She could see the aasimar’s eyes narrow slightly, and she knew that Yasha noticed whatever it was, but as Beau broke the eye contact and looked around at the rest of their friends, she knew that this was not the time or place. She resisted the urge to reach up and pinch herself, unable to believe they’d actually made it out of that place alive; Beau squeezed the hand still in hers, leaning slightly into the strong body next to her as she lost herself to her own thoughts. </p>
<p>Yasha could feel the energy coming off of the smaller woman who leaned on her; she knew Beau was retreating into herself. The barbarian couldn’t say she was not feeling similarly; she felt almost in a daze as Fjord and Caleb spoke with Wensforth about coming back to meet with Yussa first thing in the morning. She didn’t really register it when Jester sent a message off to her mother, telling her they were heading to the Chateau; simply following her friend’s lead as they left the tower and began to walk through the warm Nicodranas streets, her hand never leaving Beau’s. It was feeling like a shock to her system: going from a frozen wasteland death trap to warm coastal city streets in a matter of seconds; the hand in hers still felt freezing even as she ripped her hat off before she started to sweat. Her eyes kept shifting to the smaller woman walking at her side, who still hadn’t said anything, though Yasha had no idea what she would say at that moment; when there were so many things to say, how do you choose? </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Chateau and they were met at the door by Bluud, who smiled at them as Jester bounded towards him before saying something about going up to talk to her mama. The tiefling paused before she turned around and placed a small kiss on Fjord's cheek, telling him she would come find him after she saw her mom, smiling at the slightly darker green his face turned. The half orc cleared his throat, avoiding the slightly more pointed eye contact coming from the minotaur after that interaction. “So uhm...we should rest, yeah?” </p>
<p>A small smile tugged at the corner of Beau’s mouth at the slight <em>‘hmm’</em> from the bodyguard before he informed them that they had plenty of rooms available for them. Blue eyes downturned again as Beau looked at Yasha’s hand still in hers, feeling the small thrum of anxiety swell in her chest again; she gave the hand a squeeze, looking up to meet the turning questioning gaze of the taller woman. “Will you stay with me?” She hoped the other woman heard her quickly mumbled question; Beau didn’t quite know what she was feeling at that moment, but she knew one thing for sure: she <em>needed</em> to be alone with Yasha. Her determination solidified when the aasimar quickly nodded her head. </p>
<p>“Of course, Beau.” Yasha noticed the set jaw and piercing gaze of the shorter woman and knew that Beau needed something; what it was, she had no idea, but Yasha was determined to give it to her, whatever she needed. </p>
<p>The monk gave one quick nod of her head before turning towards Bluud, tugging the aasimar with her as she snagged one of the room keys he was offering and turned towards the stairs with a wave to the rest of their friends. They were all exhausted, they could meet up and continue to plan in the morning; right now, Beau was on a mission. She could feel the wave beginning to swell inside of her and she needed to get behind a closed door fast. She tightened her grip on Yasha as she hurried them to the door that matched the key held firmly in her hand. Once she was in front of it, Beau dropped Yasha’s hand after one more squeeze before she tried to fumble her way through unlocking the door. </p>
<p>Yasha let Beau have a few attempts at getting her shaky fingers to work, but after the third try, she stepped in, placing her hand over Beau’s as she took the key. “Let me…” Her voice was soft, so as not to offend the monk, but left no room for argument either. She made quick work of the lock, easily swinging the door open to let the shorter woman through before Beau took hold of her hand again and tugged her inside. Yasha felt the air leave her for a moment when Beau slammed the door closed behind them before throwing herself against Yasha’s chest. “Oof…” Yasha felt strong arms circle her waist, hugging her tightly as Beau’s forehead rested just under her chin. It took her a second, but once she heard the monk’s shaky deep breaths as they released against her clavicle, Yasha let her own arms fall around the smaller woman, returning the hug with a sigh. Beau’s voice broke her heart when the muffled sound hit her ears. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think we were going to make it out there, Yasha…” The confession spilled from her as tears welled in her eyes; Beau couldn’t believe they were actually standing in a room in the Lavish Chateau in Nicodranas. Her arms around Yasha squeezed tighter, a small sob leaving her mouth when the aasimar returned the pressure; she took another deep breath, breathing in Yasha’s scent, letting it help calm her. She was trying hard not to imagine that Lucien had actually turned her brain to pudding and this was all just some death illusion she cooked up for herself. It was almost too good to be true, to be standing in a warm room wrapped up in the only arms that’d ever made her feel safe; to be <em>alive</em>. Beau was grateful for the strength of the body in her arms at that moment as she tightened the hug even further, going as far as to walk them the few steps it took to have Yasha pushed up against the closed door with another small <em>‘oof’</em>. Her forehead was still firmly pressed to Yasha’s chest, her lips brushing the pale skin there with every breath she took. She was desperately trying to feel as much as she could, to know this was real; it appeared the other woman understood as she again tightened one arm around Beau before using the other to reach up and run her nails through her undercut, causing her body to push further into Yasha’s embrace with a sigh.</p>
<p>“It is okay, Beau...we are out of there...all of us together.” Yasha rested her cheek on top of Beau’s head as she continued to scratch the back of it. She felt her own tears start to fall as she too became overwhelmed with the realization that they were actually out of Eiselcross and safe for at least one night. It was only the night before when the body in her arms was being held in a much more menacing manner, off of the ground by the throat as blood poured from her. Her heart clenched as the strangled crying sound Beau made as Lucien grabbed her by the throat played in Yasha’s head, it would be a while before she was rid of the images from the previous night, but Yasha shook her head slightly, ridding herself of them for the moment before she placed a light kiss to the top of Beau’s head.</p>
<p>The small monk took another deep breath, trying to stabilize herself. “Fuck…” She released her wrapping hold on Yasha’s waist, bringing her hands to take hold of her hips, keeping her forehead pressed where it was as she moved her thumbs in small circles; they rested on bare skin at the slits in Yasha’s leathers. She felt the slightest forward movement of the taller woman’s hips and Beau knew that Yasha liked the touch; she was grateful, because the contact was grounding her as she released another long sigh. “I thought we were going to fucking die out there in that frozen tundra…” </p>
<p>“We still might…” Yasha’s thought came out of her mouth before she was able to fully consider how it might sound, as was her way most times. Her eyes were quickly screwed shut, the rest of her face scrunched up as the smaller woman began to laugh. </p>
<p>“<em>Pffft</em>…hah!” Beau couldn’t have stopped the bark of laughter that erupted from her chest if she wanted to. Her grip on the hips in front of her tightened as she finally picked her head up from Yasha’s chest, still laughing as she looked up at the embarrassed other woman. The way that Yasha sometimes just...said things in such a way that always took Beau by surprise and instantly made her laugh; the way that Beau had known the expression that was going to be plastered on that gorgeous face before she looked up...she had no idea how she’d gotten lucky enough that this perfect creature wanted to spend <em>any</em> amount of time with her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry...that was a dumb thing to say…” Yasha opened her eyes slowly, a timid smile beginning to form when she was met with the teary eyed laughing face of the monk in her arms. </p>
<p>Beau shook her head, her complete and utter fondness for the taller woman pouring from her eyes as she looked up at her. “No, no...I fucking needed that, Yash…you’re perfect.” Beau’s smile widened when Yasha started to do that small, embarrassed chuckle that Beau fucking loved; as the warm feelings of affection she held for this woman grew in her chest, Beau quickly came to a realization. </p>
<p>“Oh, heh...well I-I don’t know about all <em>that</em>, but…” Yasha glanced down, a small blush appearing on her face when she felt Beau’s gaze sharpen on her. Her eyes shot back up when the smaller woman spoke again suddenly. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna go get a Mai Tai?” There was still a dreamy smile on Beau’s face as heterochromatic eyes were quickly back up to meet hers. </p>
<p>“W-What?” The aasimar could feel butterflies forming in her stomach at the smaller woman’s question; they should rest...shouldn’t they?</p>
<p>“A Mai Tai....you <em>do</em> like them, don’t ya?” Beau wiggled her eyebrows at the taller woman, already knowing Yasha liked Mai Tais; her stomach fluttered when a shy smile spread across Yasha’s features. Beau circled her thumbs on Yasha’s bare hip bones again, her smile morphing into a small smirk when she noticed the small hitch in the aasimar’s breathing. </p>
<p>“Well...I-yes. Yes I like them.” Yasha’s smile widened when she began to see Beau’s growing confidence show on her face. </p>
<p>“So...what d’ya say we get out of these fucking heavy ass winter clothes, and go get a fucking Mai Tai by the beach?” Beau took a small step back, leaving her hands where they were as she watched the taller women consider her offer, no doubt trying to decide if she needed to rest, they <em>had</em> just been trekking through a frozen wasteland; Beau’s confident demeanor fell slightly. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay too. I just…” She took a deep breath, looking down at her hands on Yasha’s hips briefly before bringing herself to look her in the eye with a small smile. “We are going to have to go back there...and you’re right.” She shrugged her shoulders, her smile falling. “We could still die out there. And who knows what we’re gonna figure out tomorrow; we might have to go right back.” She released Yasha’s hips to reach behind her and take hold of her hands, holding them between them. “But we aren’t there right now...and...well, you <em>are</em> perfect...t-to me.” Her smile returned and she gave the hands in hers a squeeze when the blush on Yasha’s face deepened. “And frankly, I’m sick of waiting to take you on a date already...so that’s all...that’s why I’m asking. Because you’re perfect, and we are actually here in Nicodranas for at least one night...and I just had to ask…” </p>
<p>Yasha felt a stillness in her chest the likes of which she hadn’t felt in a long time as she looked at Beau; this small, brash monk who’d completely taken her by surprise, and continued to surprise her with every passing day. The way this woman could go from oozing a confidence that made the barbarian blush to being so disarmingly open and honest and...for lack of a better word, soft amazed Yasha endlessly. With a small smile, Yasha leaned forward, noting the bracing way Beau’s posture straightened ever so slightly with a cock of her eyebrow, and placed a light kiss on Beau's cheek. When she pulled back, she was happy to see the dreamy smile back on the smaller woman’s face. </p>
<p>“Can I take that as a yes?” Beau still felt a tingle bouncing from the bottom of her spine up to the top and back down again as the taller woman pulled away; <em>Gods</em> she smelled so good. The chuckle Beau began to hear was music to her ears. </p>
<p>The chuckle still fell from Yasha’s chest as she reached up a hand to cup Beau’s cheek, the warmth in her expression something she saved only for the small monk. “I’m sick of waiting too...and I think you are more than perfect-”</p>
<p>“It’s not a competition-”</p>
<p>“It’s a competition.” Yasha deadpanned briefly, before her smile cracked again as she ran her thumb across Beau’s cheek as the smaller woman laughed. “I don’t want to wait anymore...let's go on a date.” Yasha’s eyes widened in excitement when Beau’s face split into a huge grin. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Beau nodded her head quickly, feeling what could only be described as giddy now that the date was <em>actually</em> about to fucking happen. </p>
<p>Yasha’s face felt sore; for so long, it was as if it’d lost the ability to smile...use or lose it, she supposed. Thanks to this woman in front of her, to the family she now found herself a part of...Yasha was finding more and more smiles that she thought had been lost forever...and a few that she never even knew she had. As she looked at the radiant smile in front of her and the vibrating excitement behind it, she thought for a moment that she was catching a glimpse at what a younger Beau might have been like….or what a younger Beau <em>could</em> have been like, had she been given the opportunity to really shine back then. Yasha couldn’t help it as she eagerly matched the nod of Beau’s head. “Yeah...lets go.” </p>
<p>“Okay!” Beau dropped their hands and turned to start looking through her bag for a change of more appropriate clothing. </p>
<p>As Yasha watched the smaller woman begin to turn around, she suddenly realized there was one more thing that she felt like she couldn’t wait any longer for; and so she reached her hand out, lightly taking hold of Beau’s forearm. “Wait-” She gently tugged Beau back towards her, bringing her other arm back around her, smiling as the monk allowed Yasha to slowly pull her until they were completely flush again, a blush appearing on Beau’s cheeks as a small sigh fell past her parted lips. Yasha carefully looked over Beau’s face, running a finger down the side of it before resting at her chin, gently tilting the smaller woman’s face up without any resistance whatsoever. She knew the monk was waiting for it, she knew from body language alone that she had permission; still. “May I kiss you, Beau?” She watched as Beau gulped, her eyes focused on her lips. </p>
<p>“I’d- uh -be <em>really</em> confused by this move if you didn’t, Yash…” It wasn’t a joke meant to be laughed at; and it wasn’t as the aasimar leaned the rest of the way and connected their lips with a smile. Beau closed her eyes and found herself grateful for Yasha’s strength because it felt like her knees had gone completely numb. The way Yasha kissed her was...it was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. As they moved against each other, Beau could feel every kiss she’d ever had before removed, needing to be recategorized; because <em>this</em>, this was a kiss and anything before was...well it was something else. She felt completely desperate and perfectly sated at the same time as she reached her hands up and wound them into Yasha’s thick hair, swallowing the sigh that earned from the other woman. When they parted, Yasha still held Beau up so they were face to face as Beau’s hands snaked their way down from white hair to rest on her shoulders as she leaned her forehead to rest on the taller woman’s with a sigh. “Holy shit…”</p>
<p>Yasha smirked as she took in a deep breath, it mingling with Beau’s exhale and bringing another shiver down her already tingling spine. “Was that a positive, holy shit?” Heterochromatic eyes widened slightly when the woman in her arms started to giggle. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Yasha, that was fucking amazing.” Beau kept her eyes on Yasha’s as the taller woman slowly let her back down onto her feet though they remained embracing against the door of the room. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, okay...just making sure…” A blush quickly erupted across Yasha’s face. </p>
<p>“I mean...how do you feel about it?” Beau could tell the other woman enjoyed it, but she was also too used to giving into her insecurities when it came to Yasha, and so she wanted to be sure. </p>
<p>“Oh...well, I...I would very much like to do that a lot more…” Yasha's eyes that fell to the floor slightly when she began her statement came back up to Beau’s by the end of it, happy to see an easy smile begin to spread across her face. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Beau’s smile quickly turned into a smirk as she slowly moved her hands up behind Yasha’s now nodding head. “Like….now? Orrrr…?” She didn’t really have any intentions of waiting for an answer as she slowly pulled Yasha’s head back down with no resistance from the aasimar. Yasha stunned Beau when she pulled her in for their first kiss, the monk using most of the time to simply believe that it was happening; but now, now she was prepared for it, she’d initiated it. The small monk did not relinquish her hold on the barbarian’s head, maneuvering this kiss where <em>she</em> decided it would go. Judging by the extremely firm grip Yasha had on her hips and the way she allowed herself to be directed by the small hands on her face, Beau considered her taking control of this interaction a successful venture. After sucking Yasha’s plump bottom lip into her mouth, scraping it with her teeth, and eliciting the tiniest of moans from the aasimar, Beau finally, reluctantly broke away. </p>
<p>Her hands were still on Yasha’s face, as the taller woman moved to lean her head onto Beau’s shoulder with a small groan. Beau chuckled as she looped an arm around Yasha’s shoulders, hugging the larger woman to her. She noted the way large fingers still dug into her hips and the slightly panting breaths the barbarian was exhaling into her neck as well as her own body practically vibrating with energy at this point. With another chuckle, she turned her head and placed a small kiss on Yasha's temple. “Okay….we <em>gotta</em> go…” </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Yasha was still slightly dazed from the kiss Beau just pulled her into. It’d been so long since she’d experienced anything even remotely close to that, and her entire body was almost in sensory overload at having been woken back up to the possibility of wanting. She heard another chuckle from the body in front of her, feeling Beau run her hand through her hair before placing another kiss on her temple. </p>
<p>“We-uh-” Beau tried to clear some of the huskiness from her voice, trying to decide just how to say what she wanted to say. “I don’t want to be presumptuous or anything...but I just feel like if we stay in here, doing this...that we aren’t going to ever leave this room again...” She smiled when a small laugh fell from the head still pressed on her shoulder, a laugh that told her she was not being too presumptuous and that Yasha felt the same. She pushed past the excitement she felt at the implications of Yasha agreeing with her statement as she continued. “And as much as I would just <em>fucking love</em> to do that…” Beau shifted herself, so that her head was resting on Yasha’s, her voice softer as she spoke; she could feel the body she was hugging pause, noting the change. “I really meant what I said...this...<em>you</em> mean a lot to me...and I want to do this the right way. I want to take you on a date, dammit.” She lifted her head with a small smile as the aasimar moved to stand back up, a shy smile and a deep blush on her face. </p>
<p>As Yasha looked down at Beau, she felt the warmth in her chest spread. Yasha had never been on an actual date, she’d never been able to do anything but hide her relationship. The fact that Beau was so determined to make sure that they were more than just what could happen behind a closed door was filling Yasha with an emotion that she didn’t think she would ever be able to name, but it was one that was bringing a thin wall of tears back to her eyes at just how much this small monk meant to her. She pulled in a small shaky breath through her nose before bending down to place another quick kiss to Beau’s cheek, standing back up with a grin. “Mai Tais?” </p>
<p>Beau’s smile threatened to break her face as she eagerly nodded. “Mai Tais.” </p>
<p>Both women changed quickly and left their room hand in hand, with Beau in the lead. Yasha briefly wondered again if they were being irresponsible, going on a date when they were still facing such dangerous enemies. If they maybe should be resting instead and preparing for what was sure to be a stressful day in the morning; but as she glanced down to the end of the hall, she made quick eye contact with a certain blue tiefling. Jester was no doubt searching for Fjord, but when she saw Beau and Yasha sneaking out of a room hand in hand, she paused, a huge smile on her face. When two blue eyebrows began to wiggle as Jester excitedly waved at Yasha and mouthed ‘have fun’, the aasimar felt her guilt over indulging and taking advantage of their night subside. She quickly waved back, only hoping that Jester and Fjord were going to make the most of their small respite. They all deserved it, she realized, and as Yasha turned back around in time to catch the eye of the smiling monk in front of her, giving her hand a small squeeze, she was determined to make sure they made the most of it too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>